To Meet Again
by Midemixi
Summary: He was gone, and then life stopped. It couldn't keep going. Yuna gathered what was left of her fleeting emotions, summing it all up. The High Summoner was wounded in the most fatal way possible -- heartache.


**To Meet Again**

By: Midemixi

This is just a one-shot I wrote inspired by watching the end of FFX AGAIN. Don't read if you don't want any spoilers!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, or the characters, or whatever.

Ahem...

* * *

Yuna shook her head. It was impossible. 

He couldn't... _really _fade away, could he? After everything they'd been through, after all of the tears and laughter and memories... It couldn't _really _happen. It just wasn't possible.

She thought she was strong when she first began her pilgrimage, so long ago, in Besaid. She thought she was strong when she performed the sending for the first time, when she had gone up against Seymour, when she resolved to continue her journey against the will of the one person who had truly made a difference in her life.

Tidus.

And here she was, standing before him, refuse to believe the cold, bitter truth. She felt more afraid than she had ever felt before in her entire life; she suddenly felt weaker than she knew she could feel. At that moment, life wasn't comprehendable.

Not without him.

Yuna had been so brave, so calm, so together, through it all. But even the pain of sending her beloved aeons hadn't compared to this; and she had not yet fully recovered from that. The ache in her heart was deepening until it became an unbearable, stabbing pain that she felt she couldn't handle any longer. Even her friends were of no consolation to her. She had felt the support of her gaurdians for the longest time, relying on them, feeding off of their encouragement.

This was something she had to face alone.

She had run to him. She needed him, just one last time. She wanted to feel safe and protected within his embrace just once more, to gather her strength and courage. And she had run, to him, to his arms, only to find herself falling against the unwelcoming ground a moment later. Tidus had stood, in amazement, shocked by the reality that was quickly closing in on him to choke out his final breath.

Then Yuna's tears fell, as she was unable to hold them back any longer. She was forced to believe that the one person, so different, was going to leave her life as quickly as he had came. She wanted to hold onto him, God, she wanted to cling to him forever, until the day she died. She wanted so badly to believe they would always be together and that he would always be by her side to comfort her.

She whispered the words at a barely audible volume, but she knew for sure he'd heard her. And then, he walked up to her and embraced her, his breath caressing her neck as he buried his face in her chestnut tresses.

_Please, don't let go, _Yuna silently prayed.

A vain prayer.

And then when he had run through her, it felt like he had taken a splinter of her heart with him. That void he left behind was growing, as if it would swallow her up and bid her peace within the terrible agony she suffered.

Yuna could only hope as much.

Suddenly, the world became so much more difficult when thougths of living on without her most precious person flooded her mind. How could she, after all this time? It was not humanly possible, or so it seemed.

Then, she kept whistling. She would continue to whistle, over and over again, from the first rays of grey dawn until the darkest parts of night, when Lulu would come and tell her it was time to go to sleep. But sleep never came to her, for if Tidus didn't haunt her enough during the day, he also lingered in her dreams until she would wake, her cheeks tearstained, not even slightly refreshed from another fitful night of sleep.

She barely ate or spoke; she barely had a thought free from him.

That was her resolve -- he _would _come back. She _would _be ready for him, waiting with open arms. She was determined to cross paths again with him, someday.

She would find him, someday.

_"If we should ever get seperated... Just whistle. I'll come running. ...I promise."_


End file.
